


A Welcome Surprise

by AbschaumNo1



Series: The Hawks Cuddle Collection [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Goalie Love, Platonic Cuddling, Team Bonding, cuddle piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Collin hadn't expected the cuddle piles.





	A Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Annies_secretly_a_wolf asked me about some love for Collin Delia, and it's not a lot, but this came out of it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small thing!

They got the win against Washington and Collin was damn proud of the guys. And hell it still blew his mind sometimes that he was a Blackhawk; that this was his team.

But none of that was quite like winning a game like this and realising that, as well as others have done in this game, his team appreciated him a whole lot.

 

When he had first joined them, he had been surprised to realise just how touchy-feely they were. Collin was used to a lot, but the Hawks were a different type of beast.

He was used to hugging. Hugging was actually something he had expected, but the regular cuddle piles had been a complete surprise.

Because that was a thing that the Hawks took very seriously.

 

After beating Washington Collin thought Kaner and Tazer would be at the centre of attention for sure. They had been amazing tonight so they absolutely should get the love.

But as usual Collin’s team surprised him. Because for some reason that completely eluded him they seemed determined to make _him_ feel appreciated instead. And really, Collin hadn’t played _that_ well. He had allowed five goals after all. If it hadn’t been for Kaner’s and Tazer’s absolutely ridiculous outing, they probably wouldn’t have won anyways. But it was Collin who got most of the shoulder bumps and claps on the back in passing.

 

They went out to have a late lunch once they wrapped up at the UC, and then everyone just kind of moved on to Duncs’ place. Collin was glad that he had started keeping a spare change of comfortable clothes in his car, because that way he didn’t have to go home, he could just grab the sweatpants and the t-shirt or the hoodie and get changed before joining the others.

But even with the change of clothes in his car, he was almost the last one to arrive this time. And really it was at least a little ridiculous when Stromer and Brinksy started cheering as soon as Collin walked in.

Collin could feel himself blush, even as everyone who was already camped out in Duncs’ living room moved to make space, and he was quickly pulled into the thick of things, until he ended up in the middle of the pile. It wasn’t his usual spot at the edge of the pile with Cam (and Crow if he felt well enough), and the guys were being absolutely ridiculous about this. But with everyone surrounding him, Collin couldn’t say he minded.


End file.
